Kajetana Glanzlicha
Uznałeś, że weźmiesz na siebie zadanie poszukania Kajetana Glanzlicha, jako, że wydało ci się najprostsze spośród trzech. Pan młody ma nie tylko wielki łysy łeb świecący w ciemności jak przyszła małżonka, ale i też wydaje się generycznym nudziarzem, więc spodziewasz się go zastać w jakimś nocnym klubie zabawiającego się wraz z pustymi kolegami(udającymi jedynie fałszywie przyjaciół, podobnie jak Łoś i Kosmetyczka) na wieczorze kawalerskim. Ku twojemu zdziwieniu nie zastałeś go jednak w żadnym z barów. Być może dlatego, że Dom Pod Brojlerem to jedyna gospoda w tej zapomnianej przez służby sanitarne krainie, jednak coś nie dawało ci spokoju. W powietrzu, oprócz smrodu z kuchni Balbiny, dało wyczuć się panujące napięcie. Niczym wytrawny detektyw postanowiłeś zasięgnąć języka u miejscowych. - Ja to żem nic wiem panutku – gadało babisko z targu – Ale wie panutek jak to jest, krążą różne plotki - Nic nie wiem, chlip, nic nie pamiętam! – wypierał się wszystkiego żul w monopolowym - Od początku źle mu z oczu patrzyło. Ale co się dziwić w końcu to Niemiec – dowiedziałeś się od wścibskiej sąsiadki - Jom, żem widzio jak żo wszystko się stało – przyznał koniuszy – W nocy żem słyszoł jak konie w stajni niespokojne, rżnąć zaczęły! Tak Ihaaaaa! A potom wszystko pouciekało, na wiatr, na pole. One czują zagrożenie, mówio ja ci to! - A ja noszę spodnie na głowie! – dodał Wojtek, syn Kowala, pełniący rolę wioskowego głupka. Z kolejnych równie zgrabnych relacji dowiedziałeś się, że w nocy w Tylkowie wydarzyło się morderstwo. Córka proboszcza – Cinka Wianej została znaleziona martwa we własnej sypialni na której ścianie ktoś krwią napisał „Polnische Schweine”. Dodatkowo w ustach ofiary znaleziono niemiecką golonkę. Podejrzenia w oczywisty sposób padły na świeżo przybyłą grupę Kajetana, zwłaszcza, że rzeźnik wyraźnie słyszał ja ci strzelają z broni palnej śmiejąc się przy tym jak „warchlaki oderwane od maciory rżnięte na żywca tym ustrojstwem, co dostał je od żydów z unii”. Hipotezę zdawały się też potwierdzać słowa zielarki, do której zawitać miał już niemal rankiem Glanzlich prosząc o opatrzenie rany. Jedynym drobnym kamyczkiem w żarnach machiny oskarżenia zdawał się być fakt, że u Cinki nie odkryto choćby najmniejszych ran postrzałowych. Oczywiście w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało to lokalnym, samozwańczym prokuratorom. - Jom to bym przegnał te niemiaszki jak wicher! – wyrokował stajenny – Do koni rwących uprząść i pognać jak z pługiem po polu! - Zabić takie należało od razu! Toż to od dawna już nie wiadomo, jak to teraz jest na zachodzie?! – dodała wścibska sąsiadka – Ale z tymi Stańczykami to od dawna takie cyrki! Wystarczy spojrzeć jak im się córka ubiera! - Tak jest! Wina Stańczyków! Spalmy im tą śmierdzącą spelunę i ograbmy! – wtórował jej tłum z pochodniami. - Spokój!!! – zabrzmiał tubalny głos Znachora, starego pomarszczonego dziada z całym zestawem doklejanych kurzajek i nosem Olgi Dzieciuch, który pojawił się właśnie w towarzystwie samego Wianeja oraz Kowala(stanowili oni wspólnie radę wioski) – Wierzcie nam, że jesteśmy równie gniewni jak i wy, ale sprawa wymaga załatwienia po cichu. Zatrudniliśmy już uznanego detektywa, z samego miasta. Śledztwo jest w toku. - A gdzie ten detektyw?! – zapytała pretensjonalnie wścibska sąsiadka, która wyraźnie wczuła się w rolę głosu ludu. - Znacie tego grubasa? – zapytał Znachor – No właśnie, tak myślałem, to on, to ten detektyw! „W co ten zgrzybiały staruch pogrywa?” – pomyślałeś, ale dobrze wiedziałeś, że nie ma sensu kwestionować teraz słów znachora, były one świętością i wieśniaki prędzej by cię ukamieniowały niż uwierzyły, że nie jesteś detektywem, choćbyś zarzekał się na Grubisa Chrystusa. - Rozejść się! – dodał Kowal, znany raczej z tego, że zwykle przemawia pięścią. Chcąc nie chcąc wcieliłeś się w rolę detektywa, zwłaszcza, że i tak poszukiwałeś już Glanzlicha. Niestety kompletnie się na tym nie znałeś, wieśniaki odkąd dowiedziały się, że przyjechałeś z miasta stały się strasznie małomówne, a tropić potrafisz co najwyżej trufle. Coś jednak nie dawało ci spokoju. Nie chodziło nawet o brak ran postrzałowych, a o golonkę znalezioną w ustach ofiary, golonkę, którą nie omieszkałeś zjeść. Nie była dobra, wręcz przeciwnie, wyraźnie jednak pamiętałeś skądś ten smak i ten nieprzyjemny posmak, który pozostawiła w twoich ustach. Botwina Dziadka Dietricha. Dokładnie to samo okropne wrażenie towarzyszyło ci po skosztowaniu dania Balbiny. Czyżby jędza miała być w to zamieszana? Wyglądała na wyraźnie zbrukaną przez los i męża, z drugiej strony ze swoim wyglądem spokojnie mogła zamieszkać w chacie na kurzej kośpyrze. Postanowiłeś od razu się z nią skonfrontować, by nie dać jej czasu do zaplanowania ucieczki. - Ty konusie! – zawarczałeś, po czym strąciłeś jej kapelusz prosto do gara, gdzie z martwego ptaka zaczął gotować się rosół – Zabiłaś córkę proboszcza, ale dlaczego?! – zapytałeś, po czym chwyciłeś prukwę za pomarszczoną grdykę. Prawdę mówiąc nie obchodził cię los tej pindy, ale rola wściekłego, skłonnego do przemocy warchoła była jedną z twoich ulubionych. - Gyrgh, głup, głup – próbowała przemówić przez ściśnięte gardło Balbina. Skłoniło cię do wzmocnienia uścisku. Wreszcie widzą jak ta staje się czerwona niczym Apaczka, a wybałuszone oczy zaczął przypominać te u głupiego karpia na głupim wigilijnym stole(nienawidziłeś świąt) puściłeś babsko z hukiem na podłogę. - Ekhe, ekhe! Nigdy nie dam mojej córki wydać za Niemca! Nigdy! Po moim trupie! – wysyczała przesiąknięta tradycyjną, wiejską nienawiścią. - Więc chciałaś go wrobić tak? – zapytałeś retorycznie – Ale dlaczego akurat córka proboszcza? - Bo tak sobie zażyczył grubasie! - Czyli kto wykrzywiona kwoko?! - Znachor! Wiedział, jak bardzo nie podoba mi się to, że córka wychodzi za Niemca i zaproponował ten plan! Po śmierci Glanzlicha moja córcia miała mu być wydana! Taka wspaniała partia! Więc to Znachor pociągał za wszystkie sznurki, mogłeś się domyślić, w końcu ma w tym doświadczenie. Wykorzystując uprzedzenia prukwy chciał osłabić pozycję w radzie Wianeja. Ale dlaczego do cholery chciał wyjść za tego obleśnego pokemona z jednej z tych późnych nieudanych generacji? Czyżby planował przejąć gospodę? - Gdzie jest Glanzlich głupia krowo?! - Nie wiem, ostatnie co żem słyszała, to jak zabrali bronie ze stodoły męża i poszli strzelać do koni. No tak, tradycja wszystkich wieczorów kawalerskich na prowincji. Ale dlaczego mieli uciec i skąd rana o której mówiła zielarka? Wiesz kto na pewno zna odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania – Znachor. Postanowiłeś zmierzyć się z czarnoksiężnikiem w terenie, który miał dać ci odrobinę przewagi. Nachodząc go na sedesie. - Czego chcesz grubasie? Chcesz, żeby mnie łatwiej przeczyściło od twojego widoku? – zapytał gniewnie. - Wiem, że ukartowałeś to wszystko dziadygo! Gdzie jest Glanzlich?! - Czemu miałbym ci powiedzieć? Mogę ci tylko zdradzić, że jest bezpieczny, mam co do niego pewne plany. – odparł. - To ta golonka. Ta golonka była zatruta. Wiem, bo ją zjadłem, ale popatrz na mnie! Mnie już nic nie ruszy. Natomiast ciebie… Ujmijmy to tak, czosnek już ci nie pomoże. - O czym ty chrzanisz grubasie?! - Jak długo siedzisz już na tej toalecie? - Nie włażę tu z cholernym stoperem! - Ale długo. A jak myślisz, co zrobiłby Wianej gdyby dowiedział się o twojej intrydze? - Rzucił się we wściekłej szarży taranując wszystko po swojej drodze? Cholera ma rację, twoja żałosna próba manipulacji i wmówienia znachorowi, że tłuścioch w sutannie go otruł była absolutnie beznadziejna. Przyszedł czas na bardziej bezpośrednie działania. Nie tracąc choćby chwili szarpnąłeś znachora za przydługie, brudne kudły, po czym raz za razem zanurzałeś szpetną gębę w jego własnych fekaliach. Zaczęło przypominać ci to nieco reklamę japońskich zabawek dla dzieci. Ten próbował cisnąć w ciebie zaklęciem, jednak w tym samym momencie jego głowa powędrowała na dół i zamieniła gówno w jeszcze większe gówno w którym niedługo miał okazję się zanurzyć. W tym momencie przed drzwiami chaty usłyszałeś tubalny głos Wianeja: „Blypevjefs=gfjdsfvssfsjdf KURWA! OTWIERAJ BLEEEEBLYYYYP BLLE TE DRZWI BLYHYRUGG!” Cóż widać dowiedziałaś się już kto stoi za śmiercią Cinki. Postanowiłeś wykorzystać ten fakt. - Gadaj, gdzie Glanzlich stary grzybie, albo wpuszczę do go środka! - Ty grubasie! Dopiero co robiłem tu remont! Chodź zaprowadzę cię do niego. Zaczęliście schodzić coraz niżej do głębokich lochów pod chatą znachora. Wreszcie ten zatrzymał się przed kamienną ścianą by pociągając za porośnięty mchem kamień otworzyć wejście do sali tortur. Pośrodku na stole do rozciągania kończyn leżał Glanzlich czerpiąc wyraźną, perwersyjną przyjemność z przypalania prętem przez kowala. - Jawohl! Przyglancuj mnie tym kutasem bardziej schlampfo! – darł się porywany przez spazmy ekstatycznego szczęścia. Obok niego skuci łańcuchami siedzieli kumple Kajetana: Marcin Zbereźny, Jakub Trzcina-Cukrowa oraz jeden, którego nie rozpoznałeś, wciąż powtarzający – „ta impreza to stypa!”. Od razu ruszyłeś w stronę spętanego Kajetana nie mogąc wytrzymać już tych jego wrzasków. Jednak drogę zablokował ci kowal. Potężnie zbudowany, acz tępy jak Przygłupia Ewka zamachnął się na ciebie rozgrzanym prętem, jednak byłeś już na to przygotowany i zanim zdążył cię dosięgnąć kopnąłeś go prosto w jądra, co bez wątpienia pobudziłoby jego plemniki do kapacytacji, gdyby nie fakt, że od przyjmowanych sterydów ten od dawna był już bezpłodny. Kiedy jednak zabierałeś się za rozplątywanie okowów, którymi spętany był młody, acz stary Glanzlich poczułeś przeszywający, zimny ból w krzyżu i wiotkość mięśni. I kiedy pomyślałeś już, że to niechybnie stwardnienie rozsiane kątem oka ujrzałeś znachora z prowizorycznie ulepioną lalką voodoo twojej podobizny. Na szczęście zapomniał on o odtworzeniu istotnego detalu. O twojej największej z fałd – Kokolunimbusie. Ten niespętany mrocznym zaklęciem czarownika rzucił się na niego niechybnie trawiąc i gruchocząc wszystkie kości. - Wstawiaj pokrako, idziemy na ślub – zwróciłeś się do Kajetana - Ty obleśny fafluclu! Po raz pierwszy w życiu byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy! – jęczał Glanzlich, gdy zacząłeś ciągnąć go po posadzce. - Jeszcze wiele lat nie takich cierpień przed tobą wywłoko, wstawaj nie będę cię dłużej ciągnąc! - Polnische Schweine! Obudziłeś się nazajutrz Wiejskie Zaślubiny